


Well I Wonder

by gayskull



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: :D, F/F, Slice of Life, Some Drug Use, elmax is the superior ship wbk, gayyyyy, lots of gay panic, nothing to angsty, only that good kush, robin's the gay aunt, sexual conversations but no sexual content, steve's the worried mom, summertime :D, v fluffy, v gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayskull/pseuds/gayskull
Summary: Eleven is starting to question her relationship with long time boyfriend Mike as she gets closer to Max, a new friend the party made over the school year (and Lucas' unofficial girlfriend)
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. one

"You need to at least roll higher than a fifteen to be able to defeat the Mad King."

"That's impossible Mike he-" 

"I'm going for it!" 

The game took a dramatic turn as Dustin threw the die onto the table, it bounced off and landed somewhere on the floor, now all the boys were on their hands and knees scrambling to look for it. 

The girls watched from the couch in annoyance. Today they were supposed to go to the park to hang out, they met at Mike's house as usual, but Max ended up being a few minutes late and in that few minutes the boys managed to start a campaign. They swore it would only last fifteen minutes, but they've been waiting on Mike's couch for at least an hour. 

It all broke down when El reached to grab another peach gummy from a bag her and Max were sharing, only to realize there was no more left.

She groaned. "How much longer Mike?" 

He was about to answer before a shout came from the other side of the basement. 

"I found it! I rolled a seventeen!" 

The boys cheered for joy as Dustin came back with the lost die. Mike took one look at El and the smile disappeared. 

"Um, how about you two go without us, we got a really good rhythm going please, just for today."

"Finally!" Max exclaimed jumping up from the sofa, she stuck her hand out and helped El stand. 

"The only reason I stayed was because El was still here, watching you lunatics yell over wizards and twenty sided die really gives me a bore."

El laughed and tried not to focus too much on the fact that she still hadn't let go of her hand, even if she was standing. 

"Okay okay whatever," Mike walked over to say goodbye.

El tried not to grimace as he kissed her cheek making Max let go of her hand, stepping back. She gave him a tight smile back. 

As the girls were walking out the door they heard Lucas express. "Hey where's my kiss?" 

"Yeah Mike," Max shouted back. "Where's his kiss?" 

El was delighted when stepped outside and found Max had brought her bike, usually she skateboarded everywhere, but when she brought her bike that mean El could hop on her back pegs.

It's not like she couldn't ride a bike, however when she first met the boys she couldn't so she opted to ride on the back of Mike's seat, she's just used to riding with someone else. She prefers it anyway. 

Especially if she gets to ride with Max. 

"Get on Hops, I wanna get there before someone else takes over the swings." 

El laughed as she hopped on the pegs. "I've told you not to call me Hops."

"I can't call you Hopper, that's what we all call your dad."

El hummed in response, she wrapped her arms around Max neck hugging her slightly as they drove off. 

"Does that mean I can call you Mayfield?" 

Max gagged. "That's disgusting no."

El giggled in her ear whispering. "What about  _ Maxine." _

Max swerved the bike slightly and let out a noise of disgust. "Shut up  _ Jane." _

El groaned resting her chin upon Max's head. She had a strong urge to tickle her but she didn't want to get into an accident. 

"Shut uppp."

Max laughed, El's heart did a cartwheel. 

El liked being close to Max in a friend sense, but now that she's aware of her non-platonic feelings for her she feels awkward. It feels like she's taking advantage of Max's comfortability around her. 

It does help that they're used to being touchy with each other, holding hands, hugging, sleeping in the same bed, cuddling, El often even hops on her back sometimes for spontaneous piggy-back rides. It's all great. Expect there's this feeling in the pit of El's stomach that makes her feel dirty almost. 

She sighed, taking her chin off Max's head and instead grabbed onto her shoulders for the rest of the ride. 

Max waited for her to hop off the pegs before throwing the bike on the ground and running towards the swings. 

Swinging was one of their favorite things to do when they were together, they could just swing and talk for hours. 

Max sighed, her braids were flipping around back and forth as she swung. El didn't know how she could put up with long hair, her hair was a little bit like Dustin's, it was short and super curly. She preferred it that way, long hair seemed like a real hassle, but she liked Max's hair, it was pretty. 

"Ugh, those boys are a real pain, it's a wonder how you put up with them when I wasn't here."

El laughed. "I love them, they were my first real friends you know."

Max smiled at her softly. "Yeah, but you have to admit, the fact that I'm here is so much better."

"Yeah but you love them to Max, I know you do."

Max rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever, I guess I'm glad I'm friends with you nerds."

El smiled closing her eyes as she swung, the wind rushing through as she went forward. She remembers the first day they met Max, it was a day before Halloween of last school year

_ El sat in biology class, freshman year was a real bore, high school was absolutely nothing like it was in the films she's watched. She turned to head to see the boys looking over a map of Hawkins, planning their last epic night of trick or treating for the rest of their teenage lives.  _

_ Eventually the teacher came in, everyone sat sat down and waited for the lesson. El was pretty shit at biology but she found it interesting enough that she managed to keep a good grade in the class.  _

_ "Before the lesson starts I'd like to introduce a new student, coming to us all the way from California, Maxine Mayfield." _

_ El sat in the front with the boys, so she didn't notice the red head till she walked from the back of the room to the front.  _

_ She wore a red jacket, jeans and red converse. She hid behind her hair but peeked out when she walked faced the class.  _

_ "It's Max, no one calls me Maxine." _

_ The boys immediately began whispering about something she couldn't really find herself to care about. Max was pretty.  _

_ Like, really pretty.  _

_ She'd never actually seen someone with red hair, it was like leaves in the fall, and her eyes were pretty, big and blue as the sky. She had a splattering of freckles, like Mike, which she found to be adorable.  _

_ As she walked passed them to the back of the class all the parties eyes followed her. She didn't notice, as she sat down she sunk down in her chair and looked out the window.  _

_ El and the boys tried to pay attention but their minds wandered elsewhere. Most with the same though on their minds.  _

_ They couldn't wait to talk to her.  _

_ Okay so they didn't actually talk to her. They opted to spy on her from behind a fence after school as she skated around.  _

_ "It's her, she has to be Madmax." Lucas said.  _

_ "Girls don't play video games." Will pointed out. _

_ "I do." El spoke up. "Plus, she skates, usually girls don't skate either." _

_ When they went to the arcade over the weekend they found that most of their high scores had been taken over but a player dubbed 'Madmax'.  _

_ "Maybe we could invite her to go trick or treating with us." Dustin offered.  _

_ "Yeah I think that's a good idea." Lucas said. "We should invite her tomorrow, before school." _

_ "Wait wait wait," Mike cut in. "This is supposed to be a decision made by all of us, you can't just invite someone with asking permission, let alone a girl."  _

_ El shoved Mike. "I'm a girl, what does it matter?" _

L

_ "Nothing it's just, well, you're Will's sister so we had to accept you, it's different now though because we're all friends and stuff and we're dating and-"  _

_ El laughed. "Don't hurt yourself." _

_ "Oh shit she's leaving." _

_ El watched as she kicked up her skateboard and walked away. She hoped Dustin and Lucas would get the nerve to talk to Max.  _

_ They did. Max showed up in a Micheal Myers mask. El thought it was wicked.  _

_ She didn't exactly get to speak to her that much, Lucas and Dustin hounded her with a thousand questions, El didn't mind too much, she was too nervous to talk to her anyway.  _

_ After the night ended they went back to Mike's house and traded candies. Max really liked Twix bars so El all of hers for a few of Max's snickers. Max said she was the coolest person ever.  _

_ It may have not seemed like a lot but for someone who's experience with girls not being so nice it was an awesome start to a great friendship.  _

"El, hey El, let's jump on three."

They locked eyes and nodded. 

"1…"

"2…"

"3!" 

They shouted in unison and leaped into the air. The second that they were in the air felt magical to El. It felt like she was flying. 

Then they landed on the wood chips and it was over. Max did a small whoop and El smiled. 

"That was exciting, let's do the monkey bars."

Seeing Max play on the monkey bars was one of the many joys in El's life. Max was basically a monkey herself, she would climb to the top and sit down, hang upside down, she could do a flip, it was great because she was always so giggly and excited. It was adorable. 

"Come on, try and hang with me."

Max was currently upside down facing El who was planted on the ground. 

"I'll break my neck."

"Please, if you break yours I promise I'll do it too." 

El rolled her eyes. 

"Please." Max pouted. 

So of course she just couldn't say no, it would be absolutely ludicrous if she did. She was convinced she was going to die but if Max promised to join her in the land of the dead then she could die a happy woman. 

So there she was, on the monkey bars, back facing the sky, she was sure she was going to die. 

"Just let yourself go, you're wearing shorts so you shouldn't slip."

"Okay, okay."

She started to go back slowly but of course gravity didn't agree with her and she went down fast. She was convinced she had fallen but when she opened her eyes she saw the sky acting as the ground and a sky full of trees and grass. 

"Oh, wicked."

Max laughed. "I hate to burst your bubble but I'm getting off already, all the blood is rushing to my head. 

She showed her how to get off, use your hand to grip the bars and do a little backflip off the money bars. It was easy enough.

However, she wasn't able to stick the landing and landed on her ass. 

Max laughed in the background but El couldn't find the humor in the situation. This was embarrassing, maybe if she laid on the ground for a while she would just sink into the dirt and become one with the wood chips. 

Max stood over her smirking. "You're not getting up?" 

El pursed her lips together and shook her head. 

Max smiled and plopped herself next to El on the wood chips. This was better. 

"Next time we should go bother Steve and Robin at the video store, maybe they'll give us Micheal Myers since I lost my copy." Max suggested. 

"Yeah, I like that idea," El turned her head to face Max. "Maybe it can be just the two of us, we can have a sleepover or something, so the guys won't bother us with their girly screaming." 

Max laughed and turned to face El. "Definitely, it's a plan, Saturday?" 

El was panicking. They were so close, this wasn't okay, this wasn't okay, this wasn't ok.

She shot up from her spot on the ground. Max did the same and asked if she was okay. El nodded, got up, and began speed walking in the way of her house. 

"Hey El, what's wrong?" 

"N..nothing, Saturday sounds great, I forgot to clean my room I'm sorry I gotta go!" She shouted back. 

"You want a ride home?" She asked. 

"No! Bye Max!" 

  
  


El forgot how far her house was from the park. It took about thirty minutes to get there, all or those thirty minutes were spent mentally scolding herself for leaving Max in a state of confusion, had she hurt her feelings? She probably had. 

She groaned as the front door slammed behind her. She really didn't want to be stuck in the house all day but she didn't want to be around Mike either, or Max. Being around either one made her feel guilty. She just wanted to  _ live  _ why did life have to be so difficult. 

"Hopper is that you?" 

"No Joyce it's me."

Joyce came out from the kitchen ready for work it looked like. Joyce and her dad started dating around six years ago when Will got lost in the woods for about a week. Hopper was the police chief of the town, so he was in charge of all the searches and stuff. Apparently he and Joyce used to have a small thing back in high school but then she met Lonnie, her two boys dad. 

From what El could understand, he was an asshole. 

"Oh hi honey, Will's not with you?" She asked. 

"No, he's at Mike's, he'll probably be there a while, they're in a really heated D and D match."

"That's okay." She began to look under the couch cushions. "Have you seen the keys?" 

El nodded. "You left them in the fruit bowl."

Joyce quickly rushed to get them out the bowl and began to hurry out. 

She gave El a kiss on the check. "You can have a few eggos but don't fill up Jonathan's making dinner tonight, and remind Will to clean his room."

El smiled. "Okay, bye Ma."

El decided to toast a few eggos and watch soap operas seeing as she had the house to herself. Jonathan was back from college for the summer but he and Nancy were probably off making out somewhere, and both parents were at work. 

She was in a for a boring afternoon. 

After a few episodes El began to doze off, but was woken up as the phone rang. She sighed and got up to answer it. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi El."

Oh shit it was Max. 

"Hey Max what's up."

"Are you okay? You ran off pretty suddenly, I just wanted know what's up."

El couldn't think of a good explanation for why she ran off. How was she supposed to tell Max she ran off because of her sapphic tendencies towards her only female friend. 

"I um, I…" She looked off at the television, a commercial for tampons came on. 

Tampons. 

"I, um, I got my period?" 

"...oh, well you could've said that, here I'm thinking I did something wrong.".

El laughed. "No I'm okay, sorry about that."

Max laughed too. "It's okay, we're still on for Saturday right?" 

"Wouldn't miss it, let's meet up tomorrow, we can go bother Steve and Robin together."

"It's a date, bye El."

She sighed, setting the phone down.

"A date, I wish."


	2. two

El loved summer, it was all about running around with friends and staying up late, sleeping in. Summer meant no wake up calls. 

Which is why she didn't understand why her family was calling her name before noon. 

“El! Mikes at the door for you!” 

She got up and glared at the alarm clock, it was eleven am. She threw herself down on her mattress and groaned. After a few seconds of cursing her boyfriend she got out of bed and headed downstairs.

She saw him waiting in the front room talking to Will, who waved to Mike and took his leave to the kitchen as he saw her approaching, who she greeted with unenthusiasm.

"What in the ever loving god are you doing here it's ten in the morning."

He laughed awkwardly. "Yeah I'm sorry, I wanted to know if you wanted to spend the day together, since I blew you off yesterday, which I'm sorry about, I really am."

She smiled softly, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. Sometimes when she was able to forget about her less than friendly feelings for Max she really did love being Mike's girlfriend. He was sweet to her, and she liked hanging out with him, they would listen to music and talk for hours, he was the best possible boyfriend. 

But Max. 

She gave him a swayed smile."Can't, sorry, me and Max are going down to the video store to rent a movie, we're having a sleepover tomorrow."

"Oh." His eyes downcast. 

"But," she said. "We can hang out for a bit afterwards, it won't take long, I promise, and you can bike with me to Max’s if you want.” 

He nodded. “Sounds like a plan, let’s invite Will, we can plan out our next d&d campaign after dropping you off, we’ve really been getting into it again this summer, with all the school work this year we haven't really been able to do much campaigns so this summer…”

  
  


Mike eventually let El go to change and get ready for the day but went on with his d&d rant as they rode down to Max’s house, Will went on ahead with him. It’s not that El had a hatred towards their game, it's that she never really got into it. When they were kids and the guys would sit around their table in Mikes basement for hours she would be stuck reading a book and watching them scream like morons. Despite the way she put it, it was actually a really good time. 

Eventually the three teens found their way onto their bikes and too Max’s house. It was quite a ways away but El didn't mind so long as she got to see Max. After many d&d filled minutes they eventually reached Max’s house, she hopped off Mikes bike and waved to the two boys as they rode off, probably still talking about all their epic d&d campaigns they were planning for this summer. She smiled softly watching them ride away, they were as Erica, Lucas’ little sister would say, a bunch of nerds.

She made her way around the side of Max’s house to her bedroom window, she climbed on a few stray pieces of firewood and lifted up her window. She could knock on the front door but she didn't want to risk having someone else answering it, specifically Max asshole step brother Billy. Besides, she liked climbing through windows, it felt so mysterious and freeing, a secret way to break the rules. You were supposed to go through doors, not windows. Bam. Quiet rebel. 

She scrambled into Max’s room as quietly as she could, it was still slightly dark,the only light source was the light shining from behind her curtains, bouncing off her walls and casting a golden glow over the room, shining on Max’s sleeping figure. El approached her slowly. Max always sleeps so peacefully, El herself sleeps like a toddler, every morning she would wake up with her limbs thrown everywhere, her sheets and pillows thrown around, hair messy and frazzled, except when she was sleeping with Max. They would have sleepovers whenever they could, and they were allowed to share a bed since they were both girls. Whenever El woke up from one of their sleepovers they were wrapped in each others arms, the first thirty seconds of waking up were full of bliss and butterflies, then the guilty feeling would kick in and El would pull away.

She sighed and moved closer to her sleeping friend. She wondered if maybe she could wake her up without being attacked. Max loved sleeping, everyone did, but when someone woke her up for absolutely no reason she was furious, but El figured she was a good enough reason, besides, Max was always happy to see her. It was one of the things she loved about her the most.

She reached out and poked Max gently in the ribs. She didn't even move. Again she gave her a jab in the ribs, a little harder this time. She moved slightly. Good progress. She gave her a harder jab this time, and quietly whispered her name.

“Max, it's El.”

Max turned over and whispered her name. “El.”

“Yes it's me, wakey wakey eggs and bakey.” Another jab in the ribs. This time she woke up. 

She shot up and growled, rubbing her eyes. "Who the fuck…"

She looked up and saw El. She frowned and threw herself back on the bed. 

"What the fuck are you doing in my house Hops."

She laughed. "Sorry, Mike gave me an early wake up call too, you're gonna have to suffer with me."

Max then spent several minutes groaning in her pillow before finally getting up. Without speaking to El she started to shuffle through her drawers looking for clothes. 

"I'll wait outside, are you going through the front or through the window?"

"Front, I got to leave a note for my mom, take my bike it's out in the shed."

El jumped out the window into the humid outside, and made her way towards Max's shed to retrieve the bike, her shed was a mess, loads of empty beer cases, car parts, some barbells. El got ahold of Max's bike and walked it to the front, Max was just stepping out the house as she arrived. 

"Wow that was fast."

Max yawned, taking a seat on her bike. "Yeah, I didn't want you waiting for long, plus Neil is coming home soon and will probably give Billy hell since he didn't do any of the things he was supposed to while he was away, and I don't want to be here when shit goes down."

So they were off to the video store to bother Steve and Robin. One of the many habits the kids developed over the few years they've known the two. How they came to know Steve as mother Steve instead of Steve Harrington was a very strange story that involves Dustin catching a fox in his basement and a very annoyed, but very helpful Steve Harrington with a bat full of nails. 

They met Robin last summer when Steve got a job at Scoops Ahoy in the mall before the firecracker incident, then he and Robin had to find other places of employment, Steve mostly, Robin was still in school last year but she recently graduated and is off to a university in the fall which Steve is dreading very much. 

"So why'd Wheeler come knocking at your door so early?" Max asked. 

"He wanted to hang out, I told him we were going to get a video though so I'm hanging out with him later."

Max groaned. "Man, I wanted to do something today, I suppose I could get the other three boys together and we can steal garden gnomes out of someone's lawn or something."

El laughed. "Sounds like a good time, steal them from Mrs Jeffery, she had these really bad ones that look like really old bikers."

"Will do Hops."

  
  


"Steve! Robin! We're here!" Max called out as they walked into the store. 

"We've come for horror movies and to annoy you for about an hour."

Robin smiled at them from the counter. "What, are you trying to make Dustin and Lucas shit their pants?" 

"Nah it's just gonna be us, girls night." El said. 

"Why can't that be us?" Steve said as he emerged from the back room. "We should have girls nights."

Robin laughed and leaned over to mess up his hair. "I still live with my parents dingus, they'd never let me sleep at an old man's house."

He smacked her hand out the way. "Okay first of all I'm just a year older, secondly don't touch my hair, also I thought you said you'd paint my toes for me."

"Yeah but like somewhere in public not at-" 

"You know how insecure I am about my feet-"

The two girls began to riffle through the movies trying to find Micheal Myers and waiting for the two to stop arguing. El admired their friendship, she honestly didn't know if anyone could ever top those two in the best friends department. Mike and Lucas are convinced they're dating but the rest of them don't think so. Will, Dustin, Max and herself didn't think they gave off that type of vibe, maybe with Steve a little bit but Robin seemed to be okay without having a boyfriend and it suited her well. El couldn't picture her having a boyfriend either, it just didn't seem to fit her well. 

"Alright, Mother Goose, Batman, we have the goods." Max handed them over a copy of Micheal Myers. 

"Why am I Mother Goose? She's literally named Robin, I should be Batman, me." He complained, ringing them up. 

Robin laughed. "Remember last summer when you kept referring to yourself as daddy."

"Okay I was talking to my car not anybody else-" 

"You're  _ so  _ weird, you'd talk to it like you wanted to bang it, 'it's okay baby, daddy Steve's here."

"You wanna know what-" 

Robin was epic. El won't lie she had a little crush on her last summer, she was funny and pretty, and she always gave her extra scoops of ice cream without extra charge. Steve was, well he was Steve, she personally didn't understand the appeal, she looked at him like a brother, maybe a little more than that, he was like a mother brother hybrid. 

Mother Goose.

"Lemme get my change dipshit, El wants to go ahead and suck face with Wheeler already." 

El smacked her arm. "Shut up Max!" 

Steve put his hands on his hips. "There will be no sucking faces what is this, aren't you guys twelve?" 

El rolled her eyes. "We're fifteen, and we don't suck face we-" 

"No no don't tell me anymore, please, take your money and leave, I can't bear to look at you any longer."

Max was giggling as they walked out of the store. El was a little embarrassed but overall having a good time, she wanted to stay in the store forever laughing with Max and joking around with Steve and Robin. Alas, she had a boyfriend, one that cared for her and one she told she would hang out with after being with Max. 

"You're insufferable, take me to Mike's house." She gave Max a jab in the ribs.

Max grabbed her by the worst and pulled her in for a side hug. "You love me, ditch Mike, we can climb my roof and read comics til we die."

El wanted to so bad, but she made a promise, and she actually did want to spend a little time with Mike, they weren't just a couple, they were friends as well, at least El thought so, but she really can't remember the last time they just hung out without being all coupley and stuff, maybe they could play a board game or something, it's what they used to do when it was just them two hanging out together when they were young. 

The girls biked down to Mike's house, they were pretty sure that's where all the boys were, probably being nerds and doing guys stuff. El wasn't sure, she loved them to bits but guys were kinda gross. 

Max came with El in the basement to collect the boys, they entered the basement to see the boys all sitting on the couch with notepads in their hands arguing, they all looked up and stopped when they heard the girls walk in. 

"Hi guys, don't you agree that-" Lucas started before Max cut him off. 

"I'm sorry Lucas, I don't wanna be rude but I really don't care." She walked over and plopped herself next to Will and threw her arm on his shoulders. 

El smiled and rolled her eyes a bit. Max had a habit of flirting with Will to bother Lucas. Will didn't seem to mind, he knew Max was only joking. 

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I only care about what Will thinks, Will, what do you think?" 

Lucas, seemingly tired of the teasing, got up and squeezed himself in between the two. 

"You're making him uncomfortable." 

Max laughed. "Wish it was you Sinclair?" 

Lucas got up, offering a hand to Will who took it and was yanked up by his friend. 

Mike rolled his eyes. "Can you guys leave now?" 

Dustin agreed. "Let's get outta here, if they start making out right now I'm gonna vomit."

Mike shooed them all out of the basement as the rest of the party made kissing noises and slightly inappropriate comments towards the couple. 

Mike sighed. "I'm gonna kill them."

El laughed and grabbed onto his shoulder. "You love them."

He turned towards her. "Yeah yeah, so what do you wanna do, we can watch a movie if you want, or are you hungry, we have eggos."

"Tempting, I wanna play a board game though, I'm think, candy land?" 

Mike smiled. "Let's do it."

They went up to his room, their parents each had the same rule, they could be in each other's rooms if they promised to keep the door opened, it didn't make a much of a difference though, no one really check up on them and if they did it's not like they were doing anything inappropriate. 

She fished the game out of his closet. It was one of her favorite, simple to understand and she really liked the little gingerbread men that came with the game. 

"I call the blue guy." She said setting it up on the floor. 

"I know I know." He said, grabbing the red gingerbread and sitting next to her on the floor. "You can draw a card first." 

So the game began and El felt pretty good. They were laughing and having fun, she really liked hanging out with Mike this way, when they could just be together like friends when they were younger. Sometimes she thought what it would've been like if she and Mike never started dating in the first place. She loved him in a friend sense, she wondered if she just liked being with him or liked being  _ with  _ him. It was confusing. 

"Ha!" She exclaimed. "I win I win I win, who's a loser, not El, not me!" 

She did a little dance but was soon stopped by Mike who began to tickle her mercilessly. She tried to fight it off by kicking him but she backed up into his dresser and couldn't stop laughing. 

"Stop stop stop, I swear I'm dumping you."

He laughed but stopped. "No you're not." He cupped her face and leaned in. 

Her eyes fluttered shut and she sunk into the kiss. She didn't mind kissing, she actually liked kissing, although she didn't know if she liked kissing Mike or kissing in general. 

They continued kissing for a while before Mike went ahead and deepened the kiss. The tongue thing was still kind of weird to her but it was appreciated in the right context. This was okay, she liked this too. 

She felt Mike's hand raise up a bit from where they were planted on her hips to her stomach, as they did butterflies formed in El's stomach, not like the kinda that Max gave her, nervous butterflies. His hands continued to raise and when they didn't stop El pulled away. 

"Hey…"

Mike's gaze met hers, his eyes widened and he backed away. "Oh my gosh El I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Mike-" 

"No, no it's not I should've asked permission or something, I didn't mean to, I swear I'm really sorry El, are you okay?" 

She smiled softly at him. "I'm fine Mike really, I just, I'm not ready for that, I don't think that's where we're at now, you know?" 

He nodded. "Yeah, I understand completely, I'm really sorry." 

He got up off the floor and dusted himself off. "Set the board up again, I'm totally beating you this time, I'm gonna put on some music and get in the zone."

She laughed. "You wish Wheeler."

She set the game up again and he put on some music. They had a little jam session every so often and must've played a hundred times before it was time for El to go home. Mike biked her home and talked about d&d again, she leaned in his back and listened. Today was a good day. 

As she waved him off and walked into her house to get ready for dinner she thought of some questions she could as Max at their sleepover tomorrow. 

She sighed, she could hardly wait. 


End file.
